Forever
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Shego is back to mend the heart she broke. Dont own these guys, just having fun :3 Dunno if ima continue this or not, thinking of making it into a few chapters, let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

As Kim waited for her named to be called, she opened the locket that hung around her neck. Inside was a small picture of her ex-enemy Shego. Kim hadn't her since she helped put Dr. D in prison. She had given Kim the locket that same night and disappeared since then. It broke Kims heart when she left, she still cried at night. The red head sighed and stood up. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skin tight black dress, fixed her flaming hair once more before the man on stage yelled to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for Middletons own, Kim Possible!" The crowd, which consisted mostly of towns people, roared to life as she stepped on stage and took the mic.

Her eyes did a brief scan of the club where she sang at weekly and about dropped the mic as she spotted the love of her life. Shego was sitting in a booth toward the back, watching her with a small smile. Kim blinked a couple times, shaking herself out of her shock and cued the music.

The band played the fast beat to her favorite song as she danced across the stage, the crowd cheered as she started the lyrics.

"Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along, I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you" she sang to the crowd, her eyes were closed, her smile bright and shining, her feet never missing a beat as the song went on. This was who she wanted to be, who she was now.

As the last chorus blared she put her heart into it, her eyes flashed open, full of emotion as she looked over the crowd. Shego's jaw was hanging open as she watched the young red head's confident performance. Kim smiled wide and winked at her as the song ended.

"Did you all like that?" She yelled to the crowd, they cheered in response, even Shego was roaring along with them. Kim smirked "I'm going to do a slow song now, so find yourself a dancing partner and get in the mood"

She backed up from the edge of the stage, locked eyes with the woman she loved and cued the music. The hushed melodies of Vanilla Twilight flowed through the club along with Kim's soft, warm voice.

"But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when, I think of you I don't feel so alone" she sang, the crowd all swayed to what they thought was just another love song, in a club, but to Kim, it was her way to show Shego, she still felt for her.

Kim swayed and danced slowly on stage as she finished the last lyrics "I'd whisper in your ear:"Oh darling I wish you were here"" she sang in a hush tone, her hand reaching out to, what seemed to be the crowd, but really she just wanted to touch her love.

She pulled her hand back and smiled at the crowd "thank you for having me here tonight, I'll be taking requests now, i may only get through a few though, I've got a hot date after this" she teased and smiled inwardly when she say Shego's face darken slightly.

The night went on like any other night, she sang songs, dance and smiled. Through the rest of the performance she never looked at her love again, she didn't want to give hints that it was Shego she was referring to as her date. When it finally came to a close, Kim bowed and smiled and danced off stage. As soon as she was back stage she collapsed on a folding chair and kicked off her heels, her feet were killing her. As she relaxed a bit, she heard soft footsteps and smiled to herself. She knew those footsteps by heart.

"Hello, Shego" Kim said softly, her eyes still closed. She could sense Shego was standing right in front of her but, she kept her eyes close.

"Kimmie" She responded, she couldn't hide the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. "So..you're dating now huh" she sat on the floor at Kim's feet "I suppose i should have assumed you moved on, i shouldn't have expected things to be the way they were..after i left for so long" she rambled, she often rambled when she was upset.

Kim scoffed and opened her eyes "Are you serious right now?" She asked seriously "How in the hell can you think that i would love someone else?!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, even in their small relationship before, neither woman had ever said the word love.

Shego's face lit up red as she looked up at her love "I..you..you love me?" She managed to stammer out as Kim moved from the chair to the floor in front of her.

Kim took Shego's hand and looked into her beautiful olive eyes. "Of course I do, i always have" she said softly and took off her locket, opened it and set it in the older woman's hand "I haven't taken it off since you gave it too me" She had to blink away tears, the locket brought back so many memories of lonely nights and dark nightmares full of nothingness.

Shego's eyes went wide as she looked at the locket and then to her love's eyes "Oh Kimmie.." She whispered and pulled the red head close. "I'm so sorry, i left" she murmured as she buried her face into Kim's soft flaming hair.

Kim cuddled into Shego and started sobbing, she couldn't hold it in anymore and now that her love was back she didn't have too. She clung to Shego as all of her pent up emotions just poured out. Shego held her close and rocked her lightly as she let the younger girl get everything out, a few tears leaked from her eyes as she realized how much pain she had put her Princess through.

After a while Kim was reduced to hiccups as Shego wiped her face lightly "Kimmie, you know, I love you" she whispered as she kissed the ginger's forehead. Kim nodded, hiccuped hard and winced "Oh sweetie, take deep breaths" Shego said softly, gathered her young love into her arms and stood up.

Kim rested her head on the older woman's shoulder and allowed her to carry her to her car "Lets go home" Shego murmured softly as she sat a half awake Kim in the passenger seat. Once she got her buckled up, Shego closed the door and got in herself.

She kissed Kim's temple before starting the car and driving off. Kim was asleep by them time they reached Shego's apartment. Shego sighed softly and smiled as she pulled her sleeping beauty out of the car "Almost there" she whispered as she got into the elevator and waited, when the reached the fourth floor, Shego walked down the hall to a door marked 4C. She balanced the sleeping Kim in her one arm and unlocked the door, the inside was classic Shego, green here, black there and a few random colors thrown in.

Shego carried Kim to her small bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed, she kissed her sleeping love softly before curling up around her and drifting off herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up for Kim was a very slow process, she hated waking up, but as her eyes fluttered open she realized that her face was pressed to someones chest. She closed her eyes and took a breath as she sorted through what had happened the night before. As the sent of her bed mate hit her nose, it all came back in a rush and she grinned.

"Shego" Kim said softly and moved away a little so she could see her face. Shego was still deeply sleeping and the small smile on her lips made Kim glow all over. "I can't believe you came back" she brushed her lips against the older woman's and smiled. Kim had missed her so much.

Shego blinked awake and smiled "Morning, Pumpkin" she murmured as Kim pulled away from her face, her own was beet red. This made Shego smile and pull her close "I missed you so much Kimmie" she mumbled as she kissed the ginger's head.

Kim smiled and snuggled closer into her loves arms. They stayed like that until Kim realized her hair was a mess, she had slept with hair spray in and her hair was just..tragic "Can we take a shower?" She asked softly, inclining her head a bit to look at the ebony haired beauty.

"We? You mean you want to take a shower with little ol' me?" She teased as the younger girls cheeks flared. Shego kissed her nose and rolled off the bed "Come on then, im going to have to let you borrow some of my clothes seeing as you slept in your dress"

Kim sat up and realized her dress was bunched up and showed her pink lace panties. She blushed even redder than her hair and stood up to fix it. Shego chuckled and smoothed out her own dress before walking to her closet. Kim gasped as she looked in, it was a pretty big closet for an apartment and it was filled with everything from tank tops and sweat shirts to designer jeans and dresses.

Shego chuckled and handed her a pair of dark blue sweatpants, a white tshirt, a sports bra and some panties. "They should fit alright, I'm pretty sure that our busts are about the same" she said and out of no where grabbed the younger woman's chest and squeezed.

Kim squealed but couldn't bring herself to pulled away, she liked when Shego touched her, she had missed it. Her love chuckled and dropped her hands "it'll fit" she giggled and grabbed herself some clothes.

The older woman about busted up laughing when she saw Kim pouting with a red face "Oh come on lets get in the shower" She said and pulled the younger girl down the hall into the bathroom. The shower took up most of the space, it was a huge step in one the hand jets all over, it was obviously not part of the original apartment.

Shego open the door and turned the hot water before she turned to the younger woman and smiled "Are you going to strip or are you going to make me do it?" Either one the red head chose would make Shego grin.

Kim blushed hard "Will you..uh..get the zipper?" She asked, though they had been together before, now it was like they were having their first time and Kim was nervous as ever, the girl who saved the world was nervous, go figure. The older woman obliged and took it upon her self to push the material of the dress off of her lover.

"So damn beautiful" She purred and kissed the younger woman's neck softly before pulling away. She smiled shyly, lust and love clouding her eyes as she eyed her young love in just her under wear. She shook her head and pulled her own dress over her head revealing a very toned, very pale core. Light scars were sprinkled out over her skin, they were from so many fights that she couldn't begin to remember which were from what.

Kim had seen the scars before but it didn't stop her from being sad at the site of them. She sighed a little and undid her bra, slid it off and then shimmied out of her panties. She didn't look up at her older love until she was fully undressed. When she looked up she was surprised to see that Shego had stripped the rest of the way.

Kim couldn't help but let her eyes wander from Shego's face, down her neck to her lovely chest. Her pink nipples stood out against her pale skin "Strawberries and cream" Kim muttered absentmindedly. Shego chuckled causing her chest to bounce in a pleasing way. The ginger had to physically shake her self from her 'examination'.

Shego rolled her eyes and climbed into the shower, she was ecstatic that Kim still thought of her that way. Water beat down on her from all directions as she turned to she her lover walk in after her. She smiled sheepishly and shut the door before making her way over to the older woman. She was definitely taking her sweet time, but the alabaster princess was loving every second of it.

"My god Kimmie, you are so amazing" She breathed as Kim placed her arms around the other woman's slick waist. Kim smiled and looked into her loves olive eyes. She loved her, she knew that for sure, even after all this time, nothing had changed between them.

"You want to know something?" Kim asked as she pressed herself closer to the pale woman. Shego's breath caught as the contact and nodded. Kim smiled and got on her tip toes, her arms moved around Shego's neck, her mouth was level with her lover's "I love you" she whispered and kissed Shego hard.

She couldn't help but moan as she kissed the ginger back. It felt so amazing to kiss her, oh god how she had missed that mouth. She pulled Kim into her arms, lifting her as Kim's legs went around her waist. The pale woman pulled away just long enough to murmur "I love you too" before crashing her lips back onto the ginger's.

Kim slipped her tongue in her lover's mouth and reviled in the moan she caused, it made Kim press her self closer as their tongues danced. After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart, breathing hard.

"We aren't going to get very clean if we do this now" Shego teased and pecked Kim's lips. Kim sighed dramatically but nodded none the less. They untangled themselves, each a little sad when they left the other's embrace.

"Come here, Pumpkin" Shego said as she grabbed the shampoo. Kim did as she was told and relaxed as the older woman washed her hair. Every time Shego's skin would brush her, it sent shivers down both their spines.

Kim leaned back into her love after she was finished and smiled "I'm so glad you came back to me" she said softly as her love's pale arms moved around her "I'm glad too" Shego murmured against the ginger's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, this is more an informative thing than anything so dont get pissy about the very little action. Thank you to all the great reviews this has gotten :3

After their shower the girls decided it was time to eat, Kim sat on the counter and watched Shego making breakfast. She watched as the bacon sizzled in the pan and pondered for a moment.

"Shego, where have you been for the past year and a half?" Kim asked and watched her love sigh. Shego put more bacon in the pan before she turned around.

"Part of it was a family thing, my grandmother died and left her estate to myself and my brothers so we had to sit down with the will for months and figure out who would have what" she said, pushing her hair away from her face "i have a house that i have no clue what to do with because I'd much rather live in my apartment" she finished

Kim nodded and slid off the counter "if that was only part of it, what was the other part?" She asked softly, her light eyes meeting Shego's dark ones.

Shego turned away and messed with the bacon "i just thought that after everything, you wouldn't want me" she all but whispered "You deserve so much better than me"

Kim moved her arms around the older woman's waist and buried her face in Shego's shoulder. "No, I think I have who I want and who is right for me" she murmured and nuzzled her. Shego smiled and turned around in Kim's arms.

"You are crazy you know that?" Shego teased and kissed Kim's forehead. "Crazy about you maybe" Kim smiled and kissed Shego's chin. The bacon all but forgotten popped and splattered hot grease across Kim's arm.

"Mother fucker" she groaned and pulled away from he older woman and rubbed her arm. She hated grease burns, they hurt so much worse than regular burns "Fucking ow"

Shego turned the heat off and pushed the pan to the back "Are you alright Kimmie?" She asked softly and wet a paper towel. She took the ginger's arm and patted it lightly with the cold paper towel.

"I'm fine, I've had worse" she muttered and looked a little embarrassed that she had been bested by bacon. Shego rolled her eyes and ruffled Kim's fiery hair.

"You don't have to be strong all the time you know" Shego said softly and started making toast. Kim sighed and walked over to lean into her pale lover.

"Will you kiss it better?" She asked, pouting and holding her arm out. Shego gave her a look and Kim increased her puppy look. After a bit Shego gave in and kissed up the ginger's arm. Kim shivered and smiled "Thank you" She winked and went back to sit on the counter.

Again Shego rolled her eyes and buttered the toast "If you aren't careful, I may end up dragging you to the bedroom and having you for breakfast" Kim gasped a little while Shego snickered. She made their plates and handed Kim her's.

"I'm really glad, that even after all this time, we can be like this" Kim said softly "It's like you never left" Shego smiled and kissed her loves cheek.

"I love you Pumpkin" She said softly and smiled at Kim's huge grin.

"I love you too" She said and kissed her older love hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry it took so long, i am soo not good with sex scenes so i had to get some help from my friend Brittney, this is a little mature, if you dont like it dont read it. To those who have reviewed, thank you so much

* * *

Despite Kim's talents and coordination her infatuation for Shego always got the best of her. She watched as Shego grabbed her plate and headed to the table to eat. Kim went to follow suit but seemed to get distracted by Shegos very fine rear. As she went to carefully slide off of the counter Kim failed to pay attention to something other than Shegos ass and slipped right off, her feet fell under her and she landed straight on the floor on her own ass. Her plate splattered all over her chest and lap. The bout of clumsiness shocked Kim as she sat there trying to to come to terms with the fact that she just fell on her ass.

Shego whipped around and stared at Kim with concern. Setting her plate down Shego moved to Kim, smirking slightly as she tried not to laugh. Crouching down on her haunches, Shego picked the plate off of Kims lap and tried to speak without laughing, "Do i really make you that weak in the knees Kimmie?"

Kim's cheeks flushed red as she tried to get focus of the situation. Looking up at Shego, Kim got caught in her olive eyes. "It seems you do." She smiled As Shego put her hands under Kim's arms and pulled her up.

"Kimmie you're such a mess. What am i going to do with you?" Shego said with a rhetorical tone. Kim looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes and Shego smiled, staring into those wide emerald eyes.

Shego smiled as she noticed that butter and syrup had made its way down Kim's face. Leaning forward Shego silently licked it off in a very sexy manner than made the ginger's heart jump and beat faster.

Panting lightly Kim asked, "What were you saying about having me for breaktfast?"

At that Shego made no hesitation to rip Kims shirt off in one fluid motion and lift her onto the counter, avoiding the food on the floor. She pressed herself closer to her love, kissing her hard . "Thats it. Screw the bacon Im having you as breaktfast," Shego growled as she kicked the bacon on the floor out of her way.

She picked Kim up and walked towards the table kissing her beautiful lips over and over again. Shego bumped into a chair, then continued to gently lay her scarlet haired love onto the table.

Kim laid there before her shirtless, her gorgeous breasts peeking out of her bra, her skin was gorgeous under the light. Shego took her place over her and began to kiss down her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, her chest. When Shego reached her breasts, Kim let a small moan escap from her lips. Shego pulled away part of the bra and kissed Kim's wonderfully soft chest harder and harder, nipping her and there. Her hands made their hold onto Kim's hips and ground into her gently at first. Kim arched her back off the table, moaning loudly.

"My princess, absolutely beautiful," Shego whispers kissing slowly down Kim's body, she just loved how Kim squirmed under her. Reaching Kim's belly button, Shego paused and glances up at the younger woman only to see her panting,her heart pounding in her chest.

Their eyes locked for a moment as Kim nodded slightly. It had been so long since she had been touched like this,her body craved the pale woman's touch. She watched as Shego went back to ravaging her body with kisses and as she reached Kim's waist line Shego grabbed her sweat pants and tore them off.

She grinned as she saw Kim's blue panties, taking ahold of them she ripped them off and tossed them away. Kim looked up,shocked "Hey i needed those!"

With passion burning in her eyes Shego respond with less of a subtle approach. "Oh, no you dont." She growled and ran her tongue up her love's middle and reached Kims sweet spot. The teasing of her tongue left Kim gasping. "O-o-okkkay mmmmmaybe i dont neeeeeeed them."

"Thats what I thought" Shego moved her hands from the younger woman's hips and continued her slow work on Kim's center. Kim squirmed and groaned as she tangled her fingers into her loves ebony locks.

Shego smirked and pulled away slowly, trying not to giggle as Kim pouted. "Come now, can't get the kitchen too dirty" Kim huffed and sat up, narrowing her eyes.

Shego raised a brow and chuckled "Come on" She said and picked Kim up, slung her over her shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

Kim giggled as the older woman tossed her onto the bed "Hey now be nice" she grinned and pulled Shego to her. In an instant she had her love pinned to the bed.

"I like a take charge woman" Shego chuckled as Kim proceeded to remove every piece of clothing the pale woman had on. Once she has successfully gotten her woman naked, the ginger grinned.

"God you are so beautiful" She whispered and kissed Shego hard. They moaned simultaneously and pressed their bodies together. They moved as if choreographed, each knew the others body like it was the back of their hand.

After what seemed like hours upon hours of endless pleasure they both came down from their high, moaning, their bodies slick with sweat. They collapsed in each others arms, breathless and sated. "I love you" Kim breathed against Shego's pale chest.

The older woman smiled and kissed Kim's fiery hair "I love you too, Princess"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so i loved the idea so much for this chapter that i had to write it straight away! I hope you love it as much as i do!

* * *

Kim loved the feel of being pressed to her love. She loved the softness and the warmth, she could just lose herself forever in Shego's embrace. Everything was perfect, until Kim's phone went off, the sound of 'What the Hell' blared from her purse. "Fuck me" she mumbled and crawled off the bed and pulled out the offensive device.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. Her mother's voice answered. "Oh shit i totally forgot that i left her there, i stayed with a friend last night i wasn't feeling well." She spoke as she sat on the bed. Her mother told her to come to the house with in the hour. She sighed and closed the phone.

"I gotta go pick up Chloe" She said and stretched. Shego sat up and gave her a look "Chloe is my daughter, so don't give me that look" Kim said simply and walked to the closet.

"Daughter?" Shego asked, her stomach was in knots, how had Kim had a daughter? Had she been with someone? Was she still with him? No..no Kim loved her.

"Yes, i adopted her about a year ago, my cousin died and someone needed to take care of Chloe" She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her cousin Sarah died during Chloe's bitth, Kim was her closet thing to a sister so she took her daughter "She's two, you should come meet her" she turned and looked at the pale woman.

Shego's stomach had calmed down and she walked to where the younger woman stood. "I'd love to" She said softly and pulled on some clothes. Kim smiled and slipped on her shoes.

"Come on we gotta get going or my mom is going to have a break down" Kim said as she watched Shego pull back her ebony hair. Once she got done they walked out. "Can we pick her up first and then go get my car?" Kim asked as they got into Shego's black mustang. The interior was of course green and black.

"Yeah thats fine" she said as she pulled out, the engine purred as they drove. The drive seemed longer than it was but when they finally pulled into the Possible's drive, it was a slight relief.

"You may want to stay here, my parents aren't exactly fond of you" Kim mumbled. Shego sighed but nodded and watched as Kim got out and walked into the house.

"Kimmie, whose car is that?" Her mother asked as Kim scooped up the little blonde that bounded to her. She kissed Chloe's head and smiled.

"It's just a friend, i was sorta out of it last night and they took pity on me" She lied as her mother packed up Chloe's things. Kim set the blonde cutie down to put the pack on her shoulder and grab her booster seat. "Chloe you're going to have to hold Mommy's hand out to the car okay?"

Chloe pouted a little and nodded "Okay, mommy" she said and took Kim's hand in her own pudgy one. "Let's go home" she smiled as Kim said goodbye to her mother and they walked out slowly.

"Easy on the steps sweetheart" Kim said softly as the walked, She was careful to keep an eye on her little girl, she was still a little wobbly with steps. When they got to the bottom they cheered and Chloe giggled. "Thats a girl"

Kim opened the door and let Chloe climb in "Sit in the middle until i can get this hooked up" Kim said softly and Chloe did as she was told. As Kim hooked up her seat, Chloe looked Shego and smiled.

"Mommy, who is that" She whispered, which wasn't exactly a whisper it was more of a quiet shout. Kim and Shego chuckled softly.

"That's Shego" Kim said and patted the pink booster "Climb in". Chloe climbed into her seat and let her mom buckle it before she started to wiggle.

"Shego is pwetty" She giggled as Kim got in her own seat. "Is Shego going home wiff us Mommy?" She asked as Shego pulled out.

Shego looked at Kim "If she wants to she can" She replied with a smile and Chloe grinned and pleaded with Shego. After a few minutes the pale woman chuckled.

"Of course I'll come home, why would I pass up time with two cuties like you guys" Kim and Shego smiled as Chloe giggled in the back. The ride to the club to get Kim's car went by in a flash and soon they were walking ito Kim's apartment.

Chloe ran into the living room and sat down to play with her toys as Kim sat her bag on the counter "She's a cutie" Shego said softly and kissed the ginger's cheek.

"I know she is, she reminds me of Sarah" She said, her eyes were hazed over a little. It was always hard to think of her lost cousin. Shego's arms went around Kim in an instant and kissed her cheek again.

"Hush now, don't want the little angel to see her mommy crying" Shego whispered and Kim calmed down a little. She nodded and hugged the older woman.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She whispered softly as she clung to her love. Shego hugged her back tight and kissed her head.

"Of course, Princess" She smiled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is short and sweet, i sorta needed filler, the next chapter is going to be an informative one, filling you in more on what they were both doing during their time apart, id like to thank all of the people who read this fic, im so happy you like it and i am so proud of this fic, you guys keep me going

* * *

"Mommy! There's a spider on the wall!" Chloe screamed as she ran out to them. Kim shook her head and picked her up. "It's scary mommy"

"I'll go get it" Shego said and patted the teary eyed, blonde. Kim smiled and kissed Chloe's head as she watched Shego walk into the living room. There was a dull thud and then she returned "No more spider sweetie" she said and Chloe held her arms out to the older woman. She took the little blonde into her arms and smiled.

"Fank you Shego" Chloe said and hugged her mother's love. She smiled softly and rested her chin on Chloe's blonde locks. Kim's heart gave a squeeze as she watched them, but she dared not to think that she could have a family, not yet.

Chloe yawned big and stretched "Looks like someone's ready for a nap, grandma let you stay up didn't she?" Kim asked with a smile as Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Would you like Shego to tuck you in" Chloe smiled and nodded, then continued to cuddle into the pale woman.

Shego smiled and followed Kim to the toddler's room, it was bathed in pink. A pink dresser, pink walls, and of course a pink princess bed. She laid Chloe in her bed and covered her up "Sweet dreams, princess" she said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and moved out of the way so Kim could hug and kiss the little blonde.

They walked out silently, smiling to themselves. The little girl had a way of weaseling her way into your heart and once you realized it, it was too late. Kim loved Chloe dearly, she was all she had left of her cousin. Kim had never really gotten along with any of the children in her family, so when her uncle adopted a little girl, Kim was thrilled to find that she had a friend.

Though they weren't blood, they were closer than any family could be, they stuck up for each other and helped the other through struggles. When Sarah's dad decided to move, The two girls were heart broken, but vowed that they would always be friends. They wrote each other every week and spoke on the phone everyday, but when Kim started cheerleading (and saving the world) they talked less and less.

When Kim found out Sarah was pregnant she called and talked to a blissful girl. The week the baby was due, Kim and her mother stayed with Sarah and were there when the baby was born and when Sarah died. Kim was devastated, she cried until little Chloe cried out too. Before her mother could do it, Kim lifted up the baby and held it close, crooning. That was the day Kim decided to be a mother, the day her life truly changed.

"Kim" Shego said, waving her hand in front of the ginger's face. She jumped a little and blinked. Her eyes were clouded over, tears threatening to spill over. "Come here you" she spoke and pulled the younger woman to her, holding her tight.

"She was like my sister" Kim said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hid her face against Shego's chest and cried softly. The older woman picked up her love and sat on the couch, cradling her to her chest. She sat there, rocking Kim gently, humming softly as her love cried.

Shego couldn't believe that Kim hadn't told her about her cousin dying or the fact that she had adopted a little girl. But then again, she hadn't told Kim everything either, so they were even..for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait, i've been so busy, not to mention i had writers block hit me pretty hard, but heres chapter seven. Enjoy

* * *

Shego had let Kim cry herself out again, she just held her scarlet haired love close and rocked her. She couldn't find it in herself to say it would be okay, she just hummed a soft tune. Soon Kim had calmed down and was reduced to hiccups. She wiped her face and looked up at the pale woman.

"I'm sorry" She said weakly. Shego shook her head and brushed some hair from Kim's face. The red head leaned into the older woman's touch and smiled slightly. She leaned forward and kissed her love softly. They were in a soft bliss, happy and content in the others arms, until the phone rang.

"God damnit" Kim growled and got up, she grabbed the phone and answered it as politely as she could. "What?" She spoke to the other on the line "Oh, yeah i can fill in, i need a fee more hours anyway, i still havent gotten the money from my last mission" She half chuckled "Okay Maria, ill see you in a bit" she hung up and sighed.

"Gotta go into work?" Shego asked, shocked to see it was already six. Kim nodded and stretched before she plopped onto the older woman's lap and pulled the puppy dog look. "What is the look about Kimmie?" Shego asked, she was trying not to look at the face she had never been able to say no to.

"Will you come to work with me?" Kim asked. Shego raised a brow and the puppy face seemed to increase in intensity. "Pwease pwease, Mo will look after Chloe" Kim wiggled a little.

"And why do you want me to come?" The pale woman asked, teasing her. Kim huffed and moved off her lap.

"I can't ask my girlfriend to come watch me sing?" Kim glared a bit and Shego rolled her eyes. "Please?" The red head asked cutely.

"Oh i suppose" Shego glanced up in time to see Kim launch at her. They giggled as they hit the couch "Goof go get dressed i'll wake blondie up" she smiled as Kim kissed her before she pranced off to get dressed.

Shego shook her head then sighed "I should tell her my real name tonight" she nodded to herself as she walked to Chloe's room. "I may hate it, but she should know it" She crouched down next to the little one's bed and smiled.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" The older woman whispered and shook the blonde lightly "Come on, wake up" she grinned as little blue eyes flickered open.

"Mommy?" She mumbled and looked at Shego. Chloe smiled sleepily as Shego blushed "Morning mama" She said softly and sat up. She rubbed her blue eyes slowly and stretched, leaving the older woman to ponder on being called mom.

"Come on sweetie, you're going to stay with Monique" Shego said and stood up. Chloe yawned and nodded before lifting her arms up to be picked up. Shego chuckled lightly and picked the little girl. The blonde cuddled into the older woman.

She carried Chloe out to the living room, only to find Kim looking delicious. "Da.." She cleared her throat remembering the child on her arms "Wow" she said finally and looked the red head over. Kim blushed a little and smiled.

"Well there's the sleepy head" She said and kissed the blonde. Chloe mumbled something about food and the older women laughed. "We'll stop by Pizza Palace and pick up one for you and Mo, okay?" She asked the still sleepy girl. Chloe nodded and cuddled into Shego's warmth some more.

"Careful pumpkin, looks like you've got some competition" Shego teased as she knelt down to get Chloe's bag and shoes. Kim rolled her eyes and opened the door for them. She locked it with a click and followed them to the car.

Once she got Chloe strapped into her seat, Shego climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. She smiled when Kim got in "She called me mommy when she woke up" Shego said softly and Kim smiled widely.

"Good, means she's already accepted you as mine" Kim said and took Shego's hand gently "Means she wants another mommy, Shego"

"Shannon" The older woman said softly as they drove. Kim went to ask who Shannon was but Shego kept on talking "Shannon is my real name, I don't particularly like it all that much, but i thought you would want to know it" She finished and Kim could only nod and smile some more.

"I'll only call you that when you're bad then" The red head winked and pulled into the pizza place's parking lot. Before Shego could counter, Kin had gotten out and headed to get the pizza.

Shego shook her head and rolled her eyes "Damn, Possible" she murmured with a smile, as she waited. She just hoped that telling Kim the rest of her secrets would be that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is a short chapter, sorta lost inspiration, there will now be eleven (maybe twelve) chapters to this instead of ten because this is a sad excuse for a chapter, hope you find it cute

* * *

Shego listened to Chloe jabber on as Kim dealt with getting the food. Some of the things that came out of that little blonde's mouth were preposterous at best. The older woman shook her head and smiled. She had always wanted a daughter, but with the life style she had chosen, she had all but given up on the notion of having a family. But now, here was the love of her life, with a bouncing little blonde, could this be life granting her wish after all these years? All the years of fighting, they had never been because she wanted to, she merely had to, she needed a way to occupy her thoughts. When she started out being a villainess, it was mostly to defy her parents and then when the comet hit, it changed her. While she was 'being bad' she was also learning to control the odd power with in her.

She sighed and leaned her head back, all she ever wanted was to be happy with someone and now the possibility was dangling so close, would Kim want it too."Shego, are you going to marry my mommy" Chloe asked quietly, catching the older woman off guard. She turned around to look at the blonde and smiled.

"Would you like it if i did?" She asked and Chloe bobbed her head "Well then,how about we keep this our little secret and surprise mommy okay?" She grinned when her blue eyes sparkled. "Yay!" Chloe yelled and giggled before quieting down "Mommy is coming" she covered her face and pretended to be invisible.

Shego chuckled and shook her head. She turned back around and accepted the warm pizza Kim passed her as she sat down. The red head smiled at her and buckled up "Did you two have a nice chat?" She asked with a smirk. "Why yes, in fact we did" Shego turned and winked at Chloe


End file.
